


i can't have what i want but neither can you

by melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Barbecue, F/M, Flirting, Holiday, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, this fic is also known as dirty bbq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/pseuds/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme
Summary: “Listen, we’ve agreed to take things slow - one day at a time. Karen and Arthur - they’re family, but seeing as our own family doesn’t even know about us, I don’t think we should tell them just yet, okay?”He continued pressing soft kisses to her skin, nipping slightly as she let her eyes fall shut and she tilted her head to allow him more access.“Okay,” he finally relented. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”
Relationships: Matt Smith/Alex Kingston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	i can't have what i want but neither can you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is the long awaited dirty bbq fic! i just finished this and thought i'd post it right away, so this is unedited and unbeta'd. please excuse the mistakes, it is 2am. 
> 
> Story title from 'boyfriend' by Ariana Grande

When Karen had suggested a week-long getaway as a reunion for Team Tardis, Matt’s first instinct was to jump for joy. He hadn’t seen Kazza or Arthur in ages and he was dying for an excuse to meet up with his old mates. However, when Alex found out about their plans her smile at seeing her onscreen parents dimmed somewhat and she worried her bottom lip as she cast a nervous glance towards him.

They were a... new development - one that wasn’t remotely unwelcome or surprising, if he was totally honest. Things had gone south with his last relationship fairly quickly and he found himself attending an award ceremony alone and newly single. There, he’d bumped into Kingston for the first time in almost two years and they spent the night drinking, dancing,  _ flirting. _

Oh, how he’d missed flirting with her. He found that he didn’t mind being one-upped in the flirting game by Alex. By the end of the night, the air between them was charged by a thick kind of tension that ran through their bodies and made their eyes darken with desire. Before they knew it, he was pressing her up against her hotel room door, pushing up the skirt of her dress as she stroked him delicately through his trousers.

Things had gone south pretty quickly that night, too. In a different way. 

But one night with Alex wasn’t enough. He wanted more - every night he had left, he wanted to spend it with her. To his complete and utter surprise, she agreed easily. Since then, they’d been together, getting to know each other in secret. Their relationship wasn’t anyone else’s business to know about, anyway.

Five months into their relationship things were going fairly smoothly despite the occasional long distances when she had to fly back to LA. She was never gone for more than a few days at a time but still he was always excited to have her with him. It wasn’t lost on him how lucky he was to be the one with Alex Kingston and each time she does something so profoundly  _ her _ he just felt like he could spend a lifetime with this woman and never get bored of her. 

So he didn’t really understand why she was being so quiet about spending an entire week out of the public eye - just them, Arthur and Karen. 

“Arthur and Karen will be there, Matt. You said you didn’t want anyone to find out about us yet,” she reminded him. “That would mean that for a week, there won’t be any kissing, no touching, no flirting, and most of all, no sex.”

Well, that was the problem. Being with Kingston was unpredictable and adventurous, but even more so in the bedroom than ever. He was having the best sex of his life purely because Alex wasn’t afraid to try anything. The woman was insatiable and just downright randy sometimes, even going so far as to coax an orgasm out of him in the middle of the restaurant. With people all around them. Using nothing but a few well-angled strokes of her foot, her naughty little glances and low, throaty moans that she let out every time her lips wrapped around some of the food. 

She’d been severely punished for that little stunt when they got back to his flat. 

To go without sex for well, even two days when she was right in front of him would be impossible, let alone for a  _ week. _

“Oh come on, Kingston.” he said, pouting slightly. “We can be quiet.”

“Oh I know  _ I _ can be quiet, darling.” she turned amused, slightly challenging eyes on him. “But can  _ you _ ?”

“I’ll have you know,” he started, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. His head dipped to press kisses to the back of her neck, moving her curls out of the way. “I can be very quiet when I need to be."

“Hmm,” she said, leaning back against him with a tired sigh. “Listen, we’ve agreed to take things slow - one day at a time. Karen and Arthur - they’re family, but seeing as our own family doesn’t even know about us, I don’t think we should tell them just yet, okay?”

He continued pressing soft kisses to her skin, nipping slightly as she let her eyes fall shut and she tilted her head to allow him more access. 

“Okay,” he finally relented. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

*

He should’ve known she would make it difficult for him. He could almost swear that she was doing it on purpose - bending over more often, making flirty innuendos about how much time she’s been spending with her rabbit, wearing dresses that show so much cleavage he can’t help but stare. But doing all those things isn’t exactly out of the ordinary for her, so he can’t really say anything. 

Until the third day of their little reunion vacation. 

Karen and Arthur had booked a little villa in Italy for their trip, and so far all they’d done were all the normal touristy things. They set out early in the morning and don’t get back till late at night, often tipsy or, in Arthur’s case, high as a kite.

So when Karen suggested that they take a break from all the walking and made full use of the swimming pool and the barbecue pit sitting idly by in the backyard of the villa, there wasn’t much protest among the group.

Matt was definitely  _ not _ prepared for what Alex had planned for him. 

Karen and Arthur volunteered to set up the pit, which left Matt and Alex to pick up food from the front of the gates. She had on a lovely sky blue bikini set he was quite familiar with - this particular ensemble was a little trickier to flick open than her other sets - and a floral kimono over it, with little tassels decorating the hem. 

He couldn’t resist brushing against her waist as he took the frozen food from the delivery guy. As Alex bent over to check if everything they ordered was in the boxes, Matt caught a glimpse of her bottoms - when did that kimono become so  _ short? _ He swore that it was at least down to her knees the last time he saw it. 

“That’s everything,” Alex smiled widely as she picked up the last box, her eyes twinkling at the delivery man. “ _ Grazie _ .”

As they closed the front gates of the villa behind them, Alex muttered to him, “Don’t think I didn’t know you were staring at my ass that whole time.”

Matt blinked in surprise at her, but it quickly turned into a smirk as he replied, “What else was I supposed to do? You were right there in that bikini and it reminded me of the time we were in the jacuzzi at -”

“Stop,” she interrupted him, looking exasperated. “That’s not happening here, Matt. We’re not going to sneak into the hot tub and I’m not going to let you -”

He leaned into her as they slowed down, careful to keep Karen and Arthur out of earshot as he breathed slowly into her hair. She pulled back a little but raised an eyebrow in challenge at him, and he grinned at her.

“Not going to let me what?” he asked, watching her face carefully for any reaction. “Fuck you hard from behind? Pull your hair as you grind against me? Make you  _ scream _ so loud you lose your voice?”

_ There it is _ , he thought in satisfaction as her eyes darkened at his words. She looked directly at him, her features heavy with lust, and he couldn’t resist the wicked smirk that spread across his face. 

“Fine,” she said, her voice low but light, as though resigned. “If you insist on baiting me, Matthew, I will bite. But,” she lowered her voice even further, pressing against him as she took a step forward. She leaned forward, almost as though she wanted to kiss him - but her lips stopped inches from his and she whispered, “are you sure you can handle me?”

An identical wicked smirk spread across her face and before he could even think of an answer she pushed past him, walking towards Karen and Arthur as though she hadn’t delivered the  _ sexiest _ threat Matt could ever think of. He sucked in a breath full of her perfume as he stared at her walking away from him, feeling the stirrings of an arousal in his boxers. 

_ God _ , he was in so much trouble. 

*

Nothing actually happened. They ate lunch amicably, chatting about anything and everything, and Matt kept glancing over at Alex, waiting for the shoe to inevitably drop.

But it never did, and it drove him absolutely crazy. He  _ swore _ he could see Alex’s devious smirk whenever Karen and Arthur had their backs toward them and it just made him even more anxious, his leg bouncing nervously under the table as they ate. 

The afternoon passed quickly. They spent most of it in the vast pool, and when Alex refused and merely sat in one of the lounge chairs with a book in her hand and sunglasses perched on top of her head. She started to strip off her kimono but Matt seemed to be the only one who noticed - the other two were too busy splashing violently at each other - and Matt watched Alex, entirely entranced by the way the late afternoon sun shone against her skin. 

“Oi! Matt!” Karen called, and Matt swiveled to face her, panic rising as he thought about what to say if she asked why he was staring so intensely at Alex. “Arthur found a ball - fancy a game of polo?” 

They played themselves into starvation, and as they dried off in the last few hours of daylight, Alex suggested heating the barbecue pit up again to prepare for dinner. 

“I’ll get the food from the freezer,” Arthur volunteered as Matt strode towards the pit. “Anything you want in particular?”

And then, because he simply couldn’t help it, he said, “Make sure you get the sausages. Alex just  _ loves _ them.” 

Arthur blinked at him. Karen frowned. 

Alex had not expressed any particular fondness for the sausages during lunch, but Matt wasn’t talking about that. He continued on with his task, spreading out the charcoal with tongs. In his peripheral vision, he could see Alex narrowing her eyes at him. 

“Well… okay,” Arthur said, turning back towards the villa. 

Karen looked at Alex. “I didn’t know you liked the sausages that much.”

Alex, of course, simply took it in stride. She grinned as she closed leaned forwards on the table they ate on and winked at Karen as she said, “Well, they were a little too thin for my taste. I like my sausages much  _ thicker _ .” she stressed the word, and Karen gave her an odd look. “Meatier, too. I just love how it all falls apart in my mouth, you know?”

“Well, I - I guess…” Karen trailed off uncertainly, sounding confused. “Did you like the salsiccia or chorizo better?”

Alex carried on talking to Karen, but Matt couldn’t focus on their conversation. She’d just- and with Karen right there- and so  _ easily _ , too - fuck. He swallowed as he tried to breathe deeply, willing his blood to circulate to parts of his body  _ other _ than the one it was travelling to now. 

Arthur returned to his side a minute later, arms laden with food from their freezer, and Matt busied himself by cooking all their meals for them. He refused to move from behind the pit lest Karen or Arthur notice the tent in his trunks and was quite content eating his dinner and cooking simultaneously. 

Alex made sure to collect her food directly from him, giving her an excuse to stick around the pit as he cooked. He loaded a substantial amount of sausages onto her plate, grinning in amusement, but she was utterly delighted as she looked down at her plate. Then, after turning back to ensure that the other two were engaged in conversation, she speared a sausage with her fork and brought it to her mouth. 

She blew onto it, making sure to keep eye contact with him. The amused grin was dissipating from his face, quickly replaced with an expression of utmost arousal as he stared at her. Her mouth opened and she placed the tip of the sausage into her mouth, moaning obscenely at the taste. She closed her eyes as though she had never tasted anything quite so exquisite before and he swallowed, his mouth absolutely dry from the display she was putting on. 

She pushed more of the sausage into her mouth, and he just couldn’t keep his mind from replaying all of the times she went down on him - how she looked with her mouth spread around his cock, how her pleasure-filled moans sounded in his ears as she sucked him dry, how she took every last inch of him in her wicked, evil, temptation-filled mouth. 

He made a sound - he wasn’t aware of it, but it was a deep, guttural groan. He saw Arthur look up from his conversation with Karen and he quickly covered the sound with a cough, glaring at Alex. 

She smirked around the sausage and bit down, turning from him and walking back to the table as though she hadn’t just pretended to give a sausage a blowjob. He breathed deeply - it seemed he was doing that a lot today. 

He supposed he was just thankful that he hadn’t put anything on the barbecue before Alex started her little performance. 

As Karen finished off the last of the chicken, Alex placed her elbows on the table and looked at the rest with a grin. Her eyes flicked to Matt’s briefly and he knew - she was going to strike again.

“God, do you know what would be a  _ perfect _ drink after those spicy sausages?” she asked, leaning her cheek on her palm and looking quite dazed as she talked. “I’m just dying for some creamy, white,  _ delicious _ -”

Oh God. She was going to say it. She was actually going to say  _ cum _ and Matt absolutely  _ would, _ he would cum right there in front of their friends for her.

“-milk.” she finished, clapping her hands excitedly. There was no mistaking the devious expression on her face as she turned towards Matt, eyes bright and twinkling. “What about you, darling?” 

“Um - I -uh -” he stuttered, still hazy.

“You alright, mate?” Arthur asked, frowning in concern. “You don’t look so well.”

“You’re sweating so much,” Karen added. She moved to stand as she continued, “You look a little pale, Matt.”

“I’m fine,” he reassured them, gesturing to Karen that she shouldn’t stand for him. “Must be the heat from the barbecue. I’ll just - I’ll fetch that milk for you, Alex. Be back in a mo’.”

He turned and walked back towards the villa, his erection aching. He heard Karen ask Alex what she thought was wrong with him, and just about heard Alex’s reply. 

“Maybe he has a little trouble  _ handling _ himself.”

He pushed open the door and gasped in relief as the cool air from the air conditioner hit his skin, closing his eyes against the sensation. He looked down at his hard on and cursed himself - why couldn’t he  _ control _ himself around Alex? It was like she had some unknown power over him - it made him a slave to her, made him crave her every second of every day. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he swore, walking towards the refrigerator. It was too late for him to will his erection away - he needed to take care of it fast, before either of their friends realised what was wrong with him. 

He stood facing the fridge, breathing fast and loud. His head was swimming with thoughts of Alex - visions of what he wanted to do to her and memories of everything they’d already done - and he felt his heart beating faster and faster under his ribs. He was so hard he felt dazed, and before he even knew what was happening a hand reached inside his trunks and grasped himself. 

At that precise moment, the handle turned and the door opened. 

He quickly righted himself, but there was no need - it was Alex, alone. She was wearing the most satisfied smirk he had ever seen and he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off her face with a kiss - but he knew that wasn’t the best idea. 

“Having trouble?” she asked idly, raising an eyebrow at him. Her kimono was wrapped tightly around her again and he wanted nothing more than to rip it off her - to take her against the counter and make her feel exactly how much trouble he was having.

“You would know,” he growled, his voice much lower than normal. Her smirk widened and she rounded the island, eyes travelling up and down his form and squaring in on the clearly visible tent on his swimming trunks. “It’s your fault.”

She took her time walking up to him. “I know.” she said. 

She stood right in front of him, her eyes piercing his with a challenging stare. She was testing him, he knew. But he didn’t care. 

He pushed her against the fridge door and whipped open the kimono, revealing more skin to his hungry eyes. He could not take it - he bent his head and kissed her, hard, rough and bruising, biting her lips and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She reciprocated with equal intensity, her own tongue wrapping around his. 

Her little hands travelled down his body and dipped into his pants, holding his shaft tightly in her hand as he tore away from her with a gasp. 

“I told you, Matthew,” she whispered, her breathing harsh as she stared at him with dark eyes. “You can’t handle me.”

She dropped to her knees in front of him. 

Oh  _ God _ , she was actually - with Karen and Arthur right outside - and in the  _ kitchen  _ -

But then she opened her mouth and all protests flew from his mind, because her tongue was on his cock and  _ fucking hell _ , she was fantastic at this. A hand flew to the back of her head while the other braced himself against the fridge, letting out another groan as he felt her wet mouth sucking hard on him. 

It was fast - he was so bloody hard already he couldn’t have lasted long anyway. She sucked and sucked, her head moving over him with a practiced ease. She already knew all the ways to make him an utter blubbering mess - she swirled her tongue around his shaft and scraped her teeth across his cock, and suddenly her mouth was filled with a lovely, salty taste. 

He gasped as he came, crying her name out in a strangled moan as he struggled to keep his voice down. He was heaving, panting, almost at the edge of tears as she lifted herself from the floor and wiped her mouth. He pushed her against the fridge once again and kissed her - urgent and needy and desperate, but as he swiped his tongue across her lips the kiss turned much slower - gentle and passionate and loving. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he swore against her lips, grasping her face with his hands and pressing another passionate kiss on her lips. “ _ Christ _ , love - you are so - so  _ fucking  _ perfect.”

“Darling, Karen-” she managed, before getting cut off by another kiss. “-and - Arthur, they’ll -  _ Matt _ -”

He broke off the kiss after one last passionate snog, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes and tilted his head down towards her. She was panting too, staring up at him with lustful eyes that betrayed just how badly she wanted him, too. It was a bit comforting to know that their entire game had left her just as affected as it left him. 

He reached for her waist and pulled her to him, making her arc away from the fridge door. He pushed her curls out of her face and stared intently into her eyes. 

“We’re going out there. I’m going to get the ingredients for the s’mores. And then, Alex,” he pushed himself even closer to her, their lips almost touching each other. “You’re going to watch me eat them, and know that I’m thinking about having  _ you _ .”

She swallowed, her lips parted as she let out a shaky breath, but she never broke eye contact with him.

“Every single time I lick between those crackers, know that I’ll be thinking of licking your cunt,” he whispered softly against her, watching as her pupils dilated even further. His hands reached downward, from her waist to her thighs, dipping between her legs and cupping the bottom of her bikini as she gasped. “I’ll be thinking about how wet you are right now, and I’ll be thinking of you smothered in chocolate sauce, understand?” 

Her breath hitched at the memory - it had been her idea, playing with the chocolate sauce. They didn’t want to get their bedsheets all messy so they stayed in the kitchen, where it was all easier to clean up once everything was done. She remembered, so vividly, how his cock tasted dipped in chocolate, how he looked as he poured sauce onto her nipple and sucked like she was the source of the flavour, how he emerged from between her legs with his lips and tongue coated in the milky, chocolate liquid. It was incredibly invigorating -  _ extremely _ sexy.

She let out a weak whimper and crashed her lips against his, gripping at his sides. 

“I want you,” she whined, and he smiled. “God, I’ve been wanting you inside me for  _ days _ , darling.”

“Later,” he promised, turning back to look at the door that led to the swimming pool. It didn’t look like Karen or Arthur had noticed their absence, but it was better not to make them suspicious. “Later, love. I’ll knock at your door around midnight, okay?” 

She nodded, and he took a tiny step back to look at her in her bikini. He reached out to touch the material, caressing her skin through the piece of fabric.

“Keep it on for me,” he whispered, his voice low. “I want to take it off you.”

“Darling,” she pleaded, and reached up to kiss him one last time. “Later?”

He nodded. “Later.” 

He let go of her and she left the kitchen first - he still had to gather all the ingredients for the smores. He swallowed, his heart pounding - he wanted, no he  _ needed  _ \- to tell her soon. This, whatever he was feeling, wasn’t mere lust - he’d been there before, with another girl. But with  _ Alex _ , everything was so much more intense - so very  _ visceral _ \- like the very sensation of being with her had crawled into his bones and he never, ever wanted it to leave because it felt too much like home. 

*

She didn’t know how she got through the rest of the night, but she was nearly sobbing in relief when Karen announced that she ate too much chicken and was retiring early for the night. Arthur was a little harder to get rid of, but soon he became too drunk to refuse anything, so Matt went to help him sober up before going to bed. 

She was left cleaning up at the poolside, reaching for the leftover chocolate, marshmallow and graham crackers. She was still a little weak-kneed from Matt’s very successful attempt at revenge for her antics during dinner - it made everything so much harder for her. She could barely hear what her friends were saying, let alone participate in their conversations as Matt ate a smore out. 

He was right - each time his tongue flicked against the chocolate, she could almost imagine that it was her he was licking at. He even looked her in the eye and moaned - the exact same way he moaned when he first tasted her, like it was the very definition of heaven, like she was the best thing he ever tasted - and she had to suppress a moan herself, lest Karen and Arthur grew suspicious.

The other two never said anything outright, but Alex caught Karen staring between the two of them at one point in their dessert, and it made Alex’s heart rate double in panic at the sight of Karen’s suspicious eyes on them. But Arthur had interrupted the moment with a rather random question about the stars and Alex was only all too happy to jump into conversation. 

She was rather resolute in avoiding Matt’s gaze after that. 

She felt a pair of arms on her bum, squeezing gently before they travelled up towards her waist and wrapped around her, tugging her back against his chest. Matt nuzzled against her neck and she sighed a little in relief, happy to have this much contact with him after having virtually none for the last four days. 

“You are so sexy,” he growled in her ear. 

“I’m picking up trash.” she told him. 

“What, and you can’t be sexy? Don’t be ridiculous.” he said, and she rolled her eyes good-naturedly at him. 

“Karen and Arthur?” she asked.

“Out like lights, both of them,” he said, grinning against her skin. “Which means we can have sex in the entire house and they won’t know.”

“Not unless you wake them,” she said, turning back to look at him with a teasing grin of her own. 

“Ever had sex in a pool, Alex?” he asked, his hands starting to caress the hem of her bikini top, brushing under her breasts lightly. 

“I lived in a house with a pool in LA, darling,” she pointed out to him. “It would be a shame if I didn’t use it for that particular activity every once in a while.”

“Good,” he said softly against her skin, nuzzling her neck once more. “Because I  _ really _ want to fuck you in a pool.” 

She looked past him at the pool, the lights swimming enticingly at it, and she bit her lip in concern. 

“What if they wake up and hear us?” she asked.

“Their bedrooms are way on the other side,” he pointed out. “And if they heard us we could - I dunno - pretend we’re going for a midnight swim.”

“Okay,” she said, letting an excited grin steal across her face. He mirrored it on his face and kissed her shoulder lightly. “Fuck me against the stairs, darling, you can use the handles as leverage."

He raised his eyebrows. “Thought it all out, huh?” 

“I’ve been thinking of fucking you in all sorts of ways since we got here,” she told him, eyes twinkling mischievously. “You don’t know half of it.”

“I look forward to finding out,” he said seriously, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the pool, letting her go in first before getting in himself. Predictably, she splashes at him wildly as he enters the pool, and he dived to catch her across the waist in revenge. “I’m going to ravage you senseless, Kingston.”

She giggled and squealed, squirming out of his grip and just managing to slip from his fingertips. He gave chase, laughing as she tried to splash more water at him before finally conceding at the other end of the pool, where another set of stairs were located. He gripped her around her waist and she wrapped her legs around him, smiling against his lips as they kissed, warm and tender and lovingly.

“You are wonderful,” she whispered against him as he waded through the water and sat her on a stair. He smiled down at her, nudging her nose with his own. “I mean it, darling. I’ve never been so happy - maybe when I had my baby, but you -” she rested a hand on his cheek and stroked his skin gently. “You’re a close second. And no other man has ever been close to second before.”

He smiled, wide and sincere and full to bursting with love and happiness. “I’ve never wanted so badly to make anyone happy before.” he leant his forehead against hers. “It’s you, love. It’s all you. You make me so happy and content and I keep thinking that if - if I’m this happy with you, then - then sod everyone else, you know? But I know you’re not ready, Alex. And I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as you need me to, and I’ll wait till my bones crack and my skin wrinkles, because I don’t want anyone else. Not when I can have you.”

She looked up at him, eyes a little watery but with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on her face. She let out a shaky breath and pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. The water is nudging them slightly, making them bob back and forth with the waves, but the movement makes it easier to grip at him. 

“I’m ready.” she whispered softly.

He stared at her.

“What?” he asked, equally quiet, 

“I’m ready, Matt,” she repeated in the same quiet whisper. “I’ve been ready for - for longer than I can say, but I’ve been holding out because I thought maybe - maybe this was just a  _ phase _ for you. I thought maybe if we spent a little more time together you’d realise that I’m not someone you can - someone you envision yourself with in your future. But after a month, you still wanted me, so I thought - okay, maybe after two months, you’ll come to your senses - but then it passed and you were still so… so  _ smitten _ . So loving. And then, after the third month, I started thinking that maybe it just took longer for you - but you - you are so - so - so -”

“So what, Alex?” he asked, looking intently down at her. 

“So perfect,” she finished finally. He stared back at her, unblinking. “So wonderfully perfect, darling, and I don’t want to - I don’t want to ruin this.”

“Neither do I,” he whispered back. “I want to be with you, Kingston. Will you - will you let me?”

“Yes,” she whispered breathlessly, after a short pause. “Please be with me, Matt.”

There wasn’t a need for any more words after that. He merely bent his head and kissed her, his hands travelling up to undo the string at her back. Her tiny hands pushed their way down between them and pulled his swimming trunks down, letting him kick them further out of the way. 

He didn’t bother untying her bottoms. He pushed the fabric aside and let out a shaky breath as he entered her, filling her up in one quick stroke. 

She let out a sharp cry that echoed around the empty pool, but no one else was there to hear it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he started a gentle rocking motion, letting the waves control their movements for a few moments as he caught his breath against her neck. 

Then she started clutching desperately at him, her hands letting go of his neck to lean back and hold the handles of the stairs too. She started swivelling her hips counterpoint to his thrusts and he gave a shuddering groan, moving over her to plant a kiss on her lips and grip the handles even more tightly. 

He started thrusting in earnest, pulling out all the way to the tip and pushing straight into her again. She gasped and whimpered, closing her eyes and tossing her head back so that most of her hair was in the water. She moved along with him, hips thrusting wildly beneath him as she groaned. 

He loved listening to her during sex. He was pretty sure that even if he wasn’t a part of it, just hearing Alex making those erotic noises would be enough to drive him over the edge. There was just something so undeniably sexy about Alex’s voice, from her low timbre to her suggestive tone, that made him drawn to her. That, combined with the sexy noises one usually made was enough for him to feel a carnal lust brewing in the pit of his stomach. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” he grunted, thrusting into her feverishly. She was right about the handles - it gave him enough leverage to angle his hips with each thrust and made it easier for him to control the depth and strength of his thrusts. “Alex, Alex,  _ Alex _ !”

“Yes, God, yes, Matt!” she cried out, her legs swaying in the water around his hips. She was spread out in front of him, mostly naked and absolutely fucking beautiful, and he wanted her every single night. “I’ve been thinking about this all week, darling, fucking you like this. Just now - in the kitchen - I wanted you to just turn me around and fuck me against the counter from behind. I wanted to suck you off and fuck you senseless right in front of our friends and I wouldn’t have cared, darling, if they walked in while you were inside me because I could barely think all day. I wanted you so  _ fucking  _ much - _ oh _ !” 

He swooped down to kiss her, tongues swivelling against each other. He swallowed her screams and pushed his own down, his thrusts slowing. One of his hands let go of the railing and trailed down her body, gripping her hard as he gave his last few hard thrusts before they came together, gasping breathlessly in the water. 

“Matt,” she said, breathless and panting as she looked up at him. “I love you.”

For a moment, he merely looked at her, breathing heavily and sweating despite being in the cool water. He stared at her, but his gaze grew softer and softer, until he was looking at her with the most tender, loving look she had ever seen on his face.

“I love you too.” he said back, leaning back down to kiss her again. “God, Alex, you are a dream.”

*

There was something about the way Karen and Arthur looked at them at breakfast the next day that triggered Alex’s alarms in her head. She tried to ignore them as she tucked into her eggs and sausages, but they were staring at her and Matt like they were expecting something, and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to be scrutinised like that.

“Cut it out,” Matt said tiredly, gulping from his cup of coffee gratefully. “You’re making Alex fidget.”

Alex smiled in thanks at him and returned to her plate. They had spent a few hours in the pool, emerging wrinkly and sodden. They showered together and made love again under the warm spray, before tumbling into Alex’s bed, where they continued their carnal exploration. It was wonderful bliss, but it resulted in both of them waking up completely exhausted. Matt had ended up sneaking back to his room before the other two could wake up to see them together. 

“Good.” said Karen satisfactorily, and Alex and Matt looked up at her. “Maybe you guys will finally tell us what’s going on with you two.”

“Nothing’s going on.” said Alex a little too quickly, but Arthur was raising an eyebrow at her in that knowing way. 

“Oh come on, give us some credit, Alex,” Arthur said, spearing a piece of meat lazily with his fork and chewing it up quickly. “We saw everything yesterday.”

“You… saw?” Matt asked slowly.

“Everything?” Alex continued.

“You spent the entire day eye fucking each other,” Karen said, her lips curling into a smirk. Matt and Alex glanced at each other and looked away quickly. “You guys kept making  _ suggestive _ comments with one another - more than usual. It was sickening, Darvill was about to throw up.”

“So what? We flirt, that’s normal,” Matt said casually, shrugging as he tried to maintain a nonchalant attitude. “It’s not like we’ve never done it before.”

“Oh, have you guys been having sex in pools since Who days, then?” Arthur asked smoothly, grinning evilly when Alex and Matt choked on their food simultaneously. “You know we love you guys. I don’t know why you wanted to hide it from us but we promise to keep it secret. Though you really didn’t have to, you know.”

They stayed silent for a while, looking down at their plates.

“You… saw us?” Alex asked hesitantly. 

“I sobered up after Matt brought me to my room.” Arthur said. “Took a nap but then I woke up and I couldn’t go back to sleep, so I went looking for you.” he nodded at Matt. “Thought you’d be in your room, but you weren’t there so I went looking. I heard noises and…”

He gestured airily and Matt and Alex filled in the blanks for themselves. 

“Look,” Alex sighed, before Matt could say anything. “No one knows about us. Not Matt’s family, not Salome -  _ no one _ . We just wanted to get to know each other quietly.”

“We know, we know - I was sort of miffed you didn’t tell us, but Darvill here knocked some sense into me. But anyway,” Karen said, staring at them with wide eyes and clapping her hands eagerly. “Is this - you know -  _ serious _ ? Because if it isn’t, I have to say -”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “We don’t have to say  _ anything _ , Kaz. It’s none of our business.”

“We’re their  _ friends _ ,” she stressed, before ignoring him and turning back to the couple. “Casual relationships between friends almost never work. So if this isn’t a commitment to each other then - well, before either of you get hurt, then you might want to think again about continuing this arrangement.”

There was a pause. Arthur determinedly avoided everyone’s eyes while Karen stared hard at Matt and Alex. 

Matt cleared his throat. “It’s - we - we’re taking things slow, Kaz.” he chanced a glance at Alex, who smiled encouragingly at him. “But no, it isn’t casual. In fact, we’re extremely serious.”

He took Alex’s hand and laced their fingers together as if to demonstrate how serious they are with each other. 

“Oh,” Karen said, surprised but smiling and nodding in satisfaction as she stared at their intertwined hands. “That’s good, then. I’m really happy for you.”

“Thank you, Karen.” Alex said sincerely. 

She felt Matt squeeze her hand gently and she turned to look at him, smiling at his soft, assuring gaze. He leant in and brushed her hair out of her face before bringing their hands to his lips and kissing the back of her palm softly. The soft, intimate gesture is enough to melt everything away and she leaned in towards him slightly, wanting to be closer to him. 

“God, it’s not going to be like  _ that _ all the time now, is it?” Karen interrupted them, half disgusted and half amused. “If I have to see that soppy look on your face for the rest of this trip, Smith, I’ll lock you in your room.”

“Shut up, Kaz.” he shook his head in annoyance, but his heart felt light and full of joy.

This was everything he wanted - Alex, his friends, all spending time together and having a laugh. He would do anything to live in this moment forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave me a kudos or a comment, i would love it :) thank you for reading!


End file.
